


Worlds Away

by MarieScamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Floo powder, Fluff, Love, Reunions, Traveling, Work, letter writing, newtina, newts animals, the newtcase, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieScamander/pseuds/MarieScamander
Summary: Newt has finally decided to answer Tina’s letters, and they decide to finally see each other again.  As Queenie urges on their love, they grow even closer together as friends and lovers.





	1. Newt

Newt sighs. It’s been a long month since he left America, and he’s finally gotten the courage to answer Tina’s letter.

 

Tina,

I’m sorry I haven’t replied to you yet. I hope you’ll understand. As you know, I’m not exactly the best at words. I hope you’re doing well. 

Tell Queenie I hope she succeeds in bringing Jacob’s memories back. I’ll try to send over any extra swooping evil venom if I can spare any. 

I’d like to see you too. You could come visit me in England sometime, if you wish to do so. My cottage is small, but I’m sure I could find room for you, even if I must use the cot in my case. Queenie may come too, if she would like. 

Thank you for the concern as to my creatures, and I am happy to tell you that they are doing well. Pickett still refuses to sit on the tree, I suppose he thinks that I am a tree. It gets rather tricky when I try to sleep, he likes to sit in my hair then. I suppose that it is getting too long if Pickett thinks it’s a nest.  
Dougal is happy to have so many occamy hatchlings to take care of.  
I was actually recently able to find a mate for the erumpent, so she won’t struggle so much any more. And I’ll have to perform the mating dance for her less.  
The graphorn young are growing well, but I need the pair to mate a few more times if I want to save this species. Just imagine, a hundred years from now, dozens of herds of graphorns living in the mountains all over Europe. And to know that I did that I saved them. Wouldn’t that be amazing? Oh, I hope that I can restore their numbers. I’m really hoping that this will work.  
The fwooper has unfortunately been injured. I suppose it just got too close to the bindi and, well, I’ll spare you the details. Luckily I was there when it happened, and I’m trying my best to keep the fwooper alive. It’s been a difficult week for her. She’s barely holding on. She might die, and I always hate it when I can’t save them.  
Maybe I get too attached to my creatures, but I believe that they are of real worth and value. When I raise them, it’s like they are children. My children. Probably the only children I will have, (perhaps because I find it so difficult to be with people, except for maybe you and Jacob) and that’s maybe why I care so much. They are like people to me, and I think they care about me too. I’m like a mother to all them, and it’s so hard to loose a kid. I love my creatures.

I hope all is well with you, and that you didn’t worry too much about me without my answering and such. I hope to hear back from you soon.

Wishing you the best,

Newt Scamander

 

Newt folds up his letter and gives it to the screech owl he had borrowed from Theseus last night. He then pulls out another sheet of paper, and begins to write. 

 

Dear Mr. J. Kowalski,  
I hear your bakery is running well. I’m glad I was able to provide you with the means to finally begin. We have met before, long ago it seems, I highly doubt you would remember me, and that is fine. I hope your bakery continues to thrive. 

My best wishes for you and your bakery,

N.A.F.S.

 

Newt gives this letter also to the owl, then sends it away. He then pulls out Tina’s letter and reads it yet again, even though he could probably recite it by heart by now if he wanted to.

 

Dear Newt,

I hope your book is coming along well. Queenie has been trying to research ways to restore memory for Jacob, but she’s found nothing helpful yet. I would like to see you again, if possible. I have a good connection in the floo department that could lessen the cost of your travel. How are your creatures doing?

Sincerely,

Tina

 

Newts sighs longingly and folds the letter back up and carefully slips it into its envelope and puts it back on the small table beside his bed.  
He lies down to think, exhausted, even though it was not even noon yet. Oh, how he missed Tina. 

That night, as he’s changing into his old, worn blue pajamas, he looks longingly at the full moon in the sky.

“Tina sees the same moon,” he thinks. “We could be looking up at the moon together, at the same time, like a couple of mooncalves. He glances at his clock on the bedside table, realizing that it was only 4 in the afternoon in New York.

“Ah well, for a few hours we sleep below the same sky.” he thinks longingly, climbing onto his old, creaky mattress and pulling the extra blankets up to his chin. He always became so much colder at night. 

Newt lies awake for quite some time, worrying about the fwooper. Would she still be there in the morning? And of course, wondering what Tina was doing at that moment. He glanced at the clock. Perhaps she was eating dinner with Queenie, eating more of that absolutely delicious strudel. Did she ever think of him when she ate strudel now? Did it remind her of him, of that day? Newt slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina receives Newt’s letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long guys! I almost forgot about it. But, this chapter is, in my opinion, better than the last so please enjoy!

It was the next day that Tina received Newt’s letter. With Queenie reading over her shoulder, she read it.

“As you know, I’m not exactly the best at words. I hope you’re doing well.”

“Oh of course Newt took so long to reply. He never knew what to say.” Tina smiles at Newts shyness. Queenie, however, has other things to say.

“Oh Teenie! He loves you, he really does!”

“Queenie, no he doesn’t, quit assuming.”

“Alright,”

Tina continues to read. 

“I’ll try to send over any extra swooping evil venom if I can spare any.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Queenie coos. “He wants to help with Jacob....”

Tina glows at the goodness of Newt. She then can’t believe her eyes when she reads the next line. 

“I’d like to see you too.”

She stares at that line, reading it over and over, dumbfounded while Queenie squeals in delight.

“Oh Tina! He wants to see you again! I knew he loved you—“

Tina cuts her off and continues to read out loud. 

“You could come visit me in England sometime, if you wish to do so. My cottage is small, but I’m sure I could find room for you, even if I must use the cot in my case. Queenie may come too, if she would like.”

Tina collapses on the couch. “He really does want to see me.......” she giggles, “and you too.”

Queenie gives her a playful smack. “Oh he doesn’t want to see me, that was just in there to make it seem more friendly! He really wants to spend time with you!” She puts great emphasis on that last word.

Tina suddenly looks distraught. “Oh no, I’m so busy at work now though.....I don’t have the time to go to England!”

“Then write him back, telling him to come here!”

“But, if I’m busy at work the whole time he’s here, what fun is that for him?”

“Oh Teenie, I’m sure Mr. Graves will let you have some time off. Have you noticed how much nicer he’s been to you especially? It’s because you were the one that figured out where Grindelwald was hiding him, of course he’ll let you catch a break. Especially to spend time with the man who discovered that Grindelwald had kidnapped and become him in the first place! Besides, you know how much he wants to meet Newt and thank him!”

“Oh alright. I’ll write him back telling him to come here and I’ll talk to Mr. Graves tomorrow.” She continues to read, laughing at how the majority of his letter was spent talking about his creatures. “Oh Queenie, the poor guy can barely function around people, and yet, just look at him with his creatures!”

“Teenie! He’s trying to impress you with his knowledge! And that part right there, where he says he can’t talk to anyone but you, oh I told you he loved you!”

Tina blushes. “Oh alright Queenie, let’s say that you’re right. Then what? What do I even write back?”

“Well, like I said before, tell him you’d love to see him too. Tell him you hope that he can heal the fwooper, write that life has been boring ever since he left. You should figure out when he can come and visit!” Says Queenie, all in a rush.

Tina opens her mouth to object, but gives up and grabs some paper to begin writing.

 

Dear Newt,

I’m sorry to hear about the fwooper. But I believe in your excellent skills and knowledge of the magical creatures you encounter.   
Life has been rather boring without you here anymore, almost nothing has happened since I found where Mr. Graves was being hidden.   
You should come back to visit, I’m sure Mr. Graves would be happy to give me time off. He would be happy to meet you, you know. He respects you greatly, and wishes to thank you personally.  
Please come back to America, Queenie and I miss your presence greatly.

Sincerely,

Tina

 

“Perfect!” Exclaims Queenie when she finishes. “Absolutely perfect! Oh he must come by again!”

Tina simply blushes, but smiles nonetheless.  
She quickly ties the letter to the waiting screech owl that delivered Newts letter. As she sends it away, she sees Queenie smiling knowingly behind her.  
“What?” Asks Tina, smiling.

“Oh nothing,” replies Queenie. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and dealing with how long it took me to write this chapter! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I totally forgot about this until recently. I am so sorry again. I hope you enjoy!

Newt cannot believe his eyes when he sees an owl flying towards his window when he woke up. His birthday wasn’t for months, so it couldn’t be family, and he never corresponded with anyone else, people never seemed to like him, unless..........

Newt tears open the letter, he can’t believe that Tina actually responded to him! His eyes quickly flit back and forth across the lines. He reads it again, and again, just to be sure. Not only did Tina miss him, but she actually did want him to come visit! And soon!

He collapses back onto his bed, his disheveled hair flopping over his eyes. He pulls the comforter over his eyes, smiling sheepishly. He blinks, remembering that he has creatures to take care of. He rolls out of bed, and quickly dresses in a simple white button up, his trousers, and his favorite suspenders. Perfect for a casual day in the case, along with writing a letter of course.

As he stumbles down the steep steps into the case, he immediately checks on the fwooper, still sleeping in the nest he had built for her a few days previously. He gently rolls her over and placed a carefully finger near her heart. The pace has slowed to a normal rate, so that was good. When she woke up he would proceed with a more thorough check of her wings. He sighs. The wings wouldn’t last. He’d been dreading since the attack the day he would need to remove them. But he knew that is she were to survive, he’d have to do it. These sort of things were his least favorite thing about being a magizoologist. He thoughtfully strokes her head, then moves on to the rest of the case. He can’t help but notice the empty habitat that he had created for Frank. As he finishes feeding and attending to all the creatures, he sits down on the edge of the rock that holds Franks nest. He pats the old nest, letting his hand rest there. His eyes start to water a bit, he was a very emotional person, and never quite sure how to handle it. But being alone helped. He only let himself cry if he was completely alone, not even with his creatures, as much as he loved them. They were too much like his children. As the tears begin to fall, he pulls Tina’s letter from his pocket. As he stares at it, he realizes that Tina had to be a Thunderbird. As he pondered this, he reasoned this more. Thunderbirds valued heart. Tina was a Thunderbird. Although he had lost one Thunderbird in that trip to New York, he had found a new one too. He sadly smiles to himself. 

Thinking of Tina always seemed to help him calm down whenever he got really sad or stressed and began to shake or find it hard to breathe. But when Tina was there in his mind, he could calm himself a little bit better. He had been trying for many years, ever since he began studying creature behavior, what he could do to stop having these horrible experiences every week. Not even his creatures could help him feel ok once the panic set in.  
Newt slowly stands up once he feels that he can do so without passing out. He would only make that mistake once. He carefully hugs the ladder steps as he slowly climbs up, and begins to draw a bath. This has become his normal routine whenever these attacks from his mind came from seemingly nowhere. Extra bubbles this time, he decides.


	4. The Bakery

As Jacob is opening up Kowalski’s bakery for the day, he sees a rather large bird, perhaps an owl, drop something near his door. Now, he couldn’t have trash laying around, people wouldn’t like that. As he squats down to pick it up, he sees that it is a letter. And, no, he couldn’t be sure, but......... He races into his little apartment above the bakery and opens his desk drawer. Yes! The same handwriting as the letter he found in his case when that tall ginger fella had bumped into him. He excitedly tears it open, his eyes flitting along each line.

“Now, that fella didn’t meet me! He just bumped into me a few months ago! And no return address? So he wanted to make this tricky......” Jacob thought. Well, he would find this guy for sure, even if he had to ask every single person in New York!

He heads back down to his bakery, and is startled by seeing the same lovely blonde lady there again. She’d only been a few times, but he was strangely drawn to her. And she seemed to know it. He touches the back of his neck, the one spot that always tingled whenever she was here. Strange....  
She flashes him her usual smile as he steps behind the counter. She always bought the creature bread. The fat rhino design and the long haired monkey. Those seemed to be her favorites, and she had laughed at him last time when he had made a comment about loving the fat rhino one. He didn’t understand what was so funny about “Oh I love these ones, good choice” Sure she seemed a little strange, but that didn’t matter. He knew he needed to say more to her. He just wasn’t quite sure what. He was never this shy, people loved him, but she just was so strangely intimidating for some reason. Maybe it was the sense that there was.....magic......wherever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna really try to stay on top of writing this fic!


	5. Newt

Newt grabs a soft blue towel and wraps it around his slim waist, walking out of his steam filled bathroom. He runs his fingers through his curly, soaking wet hair, and sees Tina’s letter sitting on his desk, realizing that he still needs to reply to her. He sighs, a small smile escaping from him. His eyes always look best when he’s smiling. That’s what Leta used to tell him.  
He shakes his head. Leta didn’t matter now. He loved Tina. He hasn’t heard from Leta for years now. Well, let’s see....expelled in his 5th year....Leta stopped talking to him after that, well, he stopped talking to her first. But........  
It’s been years, he’d leave it at that.

As he slowly gets dressed, he gives up on trying to button his shirt all the way, leaving a few on top undone. His hands were still shaking pretty bad from earlier, and he was nervous to write Tina back, if he was being honest with himself.

 

Dear Tina,

I am glad to hear about your concern about the fwooper. Thank you for encouraging me, because this situation is a very difficult one for me, as I said in my last letter.  
I am glad you were able to find the real Mr. Graves, I would like to see him as well.  
I would love to come visit, but, and I should’ve told you this in the last letter, I have a slight issue with the floo network. That being that ah, well, I stutter so much when I speak, I can never come out the right grate. I know that it sounds silly on paper, but I’ll have to just come by boat again. Hopefully book sales will go up so that I can afford another ticket. My global research journey in the last year has taken much out of my pocket.   
It will be great to see you and Queenie again. I miss you too.

Yours,  
Newt

He folds it up and places it on his desk. He’d have to borrow an owl from someone, now that the fwooper was injured. Well, he’ll have to purchase one honestly, the fwooper wouldn’t do much work from now on....

Then, to his surprise, an owl flies in his window at that moment.

It’s Theseus’s owl.

It’s carrying a letter.

Of course.

As Newt unties the letter from the owls leg, it haughtily looks at him and begins to prune its feathers, still glaring.

Newt opens the letter, not sure what to expect.

To his surprise, it’s a wedding announcement.

For Theseus.

And.....

Leta.

Newt drops the letter. He knew he shouldn’t be upset, but he was. How could he?! His own brother! He knew that Theseus had never really liked him, but this? This was strange. When had they gotten together? Why? How? How could he?!

This was all Newt could think about for the next several minutes as he slipped into another attack.

Theseus was the only person who knew about Newts attacks. And he had always held it over his head. Always threatening to tell their parents so that he would get locked up in an institution, or given the dreaded electroshock “therapy” or even put into a coma, never to see his family again.  
Theseus always included intricate details of what would happen to Newt in the institution, and it always had scared Newt since he was a little kid.  
So, Newt had always tried to hide these attacks from everyone. Everyone. He was still terrified of the idea of electroshock treatment, something felt wrong about it. And so, the attacks had worsened greatly over the years. But he would NOT go to an institution. He had work to do, a life to live. He couldn’t be locked up for the rest of his life, with nobody to visit him, eventually fading into distant memories. He had to control himself.

A disgruntled hoot from Theseus’s owl brings him back to reality. He sighs and tries to pet it, but it’s the one animal he’s met that hadn’t liked him. It nips at his finger, drawing blood.  
“Bugger!” Newt whispers. Every time....  
He attaches the letter for Tina, and decides not to reply to Theseus. He was so impersonal with the invitation, not even a real letter. He sends of the grumpy horned owl, sighing, trying to think of a way to afford another boat ticket to New York.

He sits down at his desk, and begins to sketch more creatures in his book.   
He heads down into the case, carefully stepping along, dodging bits of food and waste left on the worn wooden floor. He stops in front of the erumpent habitat, looks around, sets his sketchbook down carefully while glancing at the two sleeping erumpents.  
He walks briskly over to the steps back out of the case, and runs up, skipping every other stair, only stumbling once. Or, perhaps twice, if he was being honest with himself.  
He snatches an old, three-legged stool from his spare room, and just about drops it going back down the steps into the case. He needed to fix the stairs, make them less steep unless he wanted to break his neck or something. But he didn’t have the time.  
He sits down on the stool, his long, gangly legs crossed awkwardly. He was only a foot off the floor anyway.  
He begins to carefully sketch ovals to begin this drawing. Each joint, limb, and blob of fat and muscle slowly case into form, the larger male behind the female.  
As newt finishes the quick sketch, a sudden memory comes over him, and he begins to laugh. His laugh is different from most, it doesn’t come out very often, it starts out rather quiet, but the builds into a real laugh, a good one. The one you hear and know that that person is truly happy. He begins to sketch the female erumpent, the way he remembered her running in this special memory. He then begins sketching a human figure, breaking out into a panicked run. It was Jacob. From that.....fantastic.....night back in the city. Sure it was chaotic and scary, but it was one of his favorite memories, along with finding Pickett as a little kid, and scoring his first goal in Quidditch his second year.

He smiles, remembering the rush of wind in his face, the way his awkward legs gripped the broom, the way the gloves were just a bit to small on his giant hands. He remembered Alexander getting knocked off his broom by a bludger above him, dropping the quaffle. Newt caught it. He actually caught it this time. He holds it under his twig of an arm, the other gripping the broom like his life depended on it. He zoomed in and out, dodging everyone and everything. This was his chance. He was not giving it up. He nears the goalposts, the Ravenclaw keeper, a big 7th year boy, sneers at him. “Oh come on Scamander, you’ve never scored before, how could you—“ he is cut off as the awkward, quiet twelve year old throws the quaffle at full force into the goal post to the left. The commentator shouts,

“AND SCAMANDER HAS DONE IT! HES SCORED!! THATS ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO HUFEPUFF!” 

Sure, they hadn’t won that game, but that didn’t matter. What mattered, back then at least, was that as he swooped past the stands on his little victory lap around the stadium, he could hear Leta’s cheers in the Slytherin stands......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I hope y’all liked this one! It’s a little longer so that’s good. Comments are greatly appreciated, seriously even if it’s just screaming (good or bad) I would love feedback <3


	6. Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He had been anxiously waiting. He had had a dream about her, and it had felt so.....so real.  
> As she came to the counter, he leaned closer to her, and whispers “I need to talk to you. I think I know something””

Tina hadn’t let Queenie wash the sheets on her bed yet. She simply couldn’t help it, she loved Newt’s almost earthy scent. It felt like he was still here when she caught the essence in her nose. 

* • •

It is 9:00 in the morning, and Tina is still in her pajamas, sitting cross-legged on her almost Newt-y scented bed with a pillow hugged in her arms when Queenie comes back from the bakery.

“Teenie, hun, you need to stop this.” Queenie whispers. “It’s not good for you. You have a real job now, but not for much longer if you keep going on like this. Mr. Graves was very nice to give you your old job back, but he isn’t always like that.”

Tina slowly nods absently and begins to get ready for work, finally straightening her grey-blue coat as she silently stalks out the door. 

Queenie is left alone in the small apartment, left alone with her thoughts. (And of course Tina’s, slowly fading into the distance)

Queenie wished she could hear that quiet British ginger’s thoughts again. It had been a while she’d met someone with such a pure heart, mind, and intent. It was rather refreshing considering the men she worked for every day at MACUSA. For once she didnt have to listen to the thought of what the men would do with her in their strange fantasies, she didn’t hear the lust after Tina, it was simply a quiet - yet true - love. He looked at her and saw her heart, her beautiful Thunderbird heart, not her body like the rest did. That quiet, sweet, (and adorably awkward) man loved her sister, there was no doubt about it. And Tina loved him too. 

Queenie had been anxious to leave. As much as she chided Teenie for not getting past the fact that Newt was halfway around the world now, Queenie hadn’t stopped trying to see Jacob, no matter how much it hurt. She never told Tina where she had started buying their bread now, because she knew that she was supposed to break all ties with Jacob when they had obliviated his memory. It was illegal to associate with him, she knew that. But Queenie was so drawn to him, she couldn’t help it. He was a light in the ever darkening world, haunted by threats of Grindelwald.....

As she briskly walked to the bakery, she thought if the wonderful memories she had made with Jacob. The bell tinkles, an already familiar sound, and Jacob looks up at her almost immediately. She was a few minutes later than she usually was.

He had been anxiously waiting. He had had a dream about her, and it had felt so.....so real.  
As she came to the counter, he leaned closer to her, and whispers “I need to talk to you. I think I know something”  
He waits expectantly, terrified of how she’ll react. What if it was a just a normal dream?  
However, he was not expecting her answer: (after a barely audible gasp)  
“Finally”  
☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is short I’m sorry! I’m also sorry this took so long, I’ve been busy and forgetful, I apologize! :)  
> I would love to hear your thoughts about the story are, and I am willing to take ideas for things to happen later on!  
> Love y’all and thanks for reading!


	7. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t have, he knew how strong the venom was, no muggle-er no maj, according to Tina-could ever recover memories from that. A wizard however, may have a small chance....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves this one is sad

Newt woke up to an owl sitting on his bed. Sleepily, he untied the letter from its talons, being as gentle as he could.  
It was from Tina. She said that she had procured a week or so off from work, as long as she promised to bring Newt to meet Percival Graves.

Newt was a little nervous about meeting the powerful man, but was glad he was thankful.

He continued reading...

 

Also, Queenie has some exciting news, but she refuses to tell me until you are her. I’m sure it has something to do with Jacob. I’m sure you’ll be as anxious to hear it as I am.  
See you in January!

Tina

 

Newt dropped the letter. Could Jacob have remembered?! He couldn’t have, he knew how strong the venom was, no muggle-er no maj, according to Tina-could ever recover memories from that. A wizard however, may have a small chance....

He was excited to travel to New York again, he was going to have to start packing soon, he was going to leave right after the new year. January 3rd, and he would see Tina again.  
Newt slowly stretched his lanky body and crawled out of bed, landing with a small thud on his wool covered feet.

☆ ☆ ☆

After tending to his creatures, he worriedly checked in on the fwooper. She had been getting worse, and he didn’t know if she had made it through the night. After taking a long, deep breath, he swung the door open to the special room he had transferred her into.  
With tears about to brim over, he walked slowly to the small nest he had created for her.  
A single tear slips down, tracing a path through his freckles, as he sees the small, lifeless body of the injured fwooper. Newt tries to hold it in, but he couldn’t. The tears fell. His day had started out so well, but now, one of his children had left him. His kind heart was the only thing stopping him from blaming the Nundu. He blamed himself. He really shouldn’t, he knew that, but he did.  
Shaking, he crawled back up to his cottage, cradling the small body wrapped up in an old towel he had dug up from his shed. Looking out the window, he spotted the quiet, sunny corner near the edge of his flower garden. Small rocks marked graves, and he now had to add yet another to the corner. He gently laid down the bird, the towel slipping a bit to reveal a bright pink feather or two. He closed his eyes tightly, and repositioned the towel, securing her within. He couldn’t stand to look at her, so broken, so small.  
He took an old shovel from the garden in hand and began to dig. An hour or so later, he had dug a small, yet sufficient hole. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he gently picked the small body of the fwooper up and laid it to rest. As he was scooping small handfuls it dirt back into the grave, he watched a ladybug crawl in his garden, a bee gather some pollen from a nearby flower, and a worm dig its way up from the dirt. He watched a pill bug roll into a ball, and saw a golden butterfly flit by. He was always fascinated with creatures, even the non magical ones. The muggles of the animal he had always said. He still loved them, but there was something about the magic that had drawn him to the ones that only wizardkind seemed to know about.  
When the grave was once again full, he gave it a soft pat and whispered to the fwooper, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I promise to do better with the ones I have now”  
He made this promise every time he had to say goodbye to one of his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was sad :(  
> Writing this chapter was hard!  
> Thanks again for reading y’all!!!  
> Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait to see where this goes!! Comments are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
